star fox: TERRA FIRMA
by kristinalprime23
Summary: with lylat being threatened by andross, the black hearted ape now seeks to conquer the sol system, but little does he realize that he has not one but two problems to take care of. with lylat under its heroes control and protection the sol system is about to receive the same from a human/ cerinian hybrid, by the name of kristonal prime, leader of star fox terra firma. R&R.


after narrowly escaping the gassing of his home world the only pure cerinian human hybrid, made his way to earth where he is now living a normal life well almost normal, he is now the leader of team terra firma, founding it after finding out that the lylat system had one of his friends, Krystal of cerina, he then finds out that the leader of team star fox had rescue her on the planet sauria, he now sets out to free the sol system from venom forces, he now has a team filled with pilots he knows he can trust, Kiara pride lander a brilliant young anthro lioness who is the ace pilot and a lioness kristonal knows he could trust, vitani Kiara's step sister and kristonal's mate and half cerinian, and the second in command of the team,  
kion, the former leader of his home lands lion guard, and a brilliant mechanic for kristonal since there days in the academy, and nala pride lander, Kiara's mother and the glue that held the team together. together they formed the very team that now protects the sol system, the terra firma star fox team.

"incoming message from general pepper of the lylat system, priority one." rob 74 said.

"thanks rob" I said. " put him through"

"WE NEED YOUR HELP TERRA FIRMA ANDROSS HAS INVADED THE LYLAT AND SOL SYSTEMS, YOUR ALL THAT STAND BETWEEN HIM AND VICTORY OVER US, AND US WINNING AGANST HIM, HURRY TEAM TERRA FIRMA STAR FOX." general pepper said.

" we're on our way andross wont have his way with me." I said.

soon the terra firma star fox team was in close proximity to the capital of the united states, Washington D.C where we start our adventure.

"we're entering Washington D.C now, open the wings" I said. " all wings report in"

"vitani here, I'm fine" said vitani.

we swing our camera over to nala from vitani's arwing.

"this is nala all systems go" nala answered.

from nala we quickly zoom our view on the camera over to Kiara, the daughter of nala and step sister to Vitani.

"this is Kiara, communications line green, I'm ready" Kiara stated.

then finally we zoom our camera on the final member of the team, kion, Kiara's little brother.

"this is kion, here I go." he stated. then we reached my arwing, I am the leader of team terra firma star fox, I saw andross's forces up ahead and commented on this sighting.

" I see them up ahead, LETS ROCK AND ROLL!" I stated.

"LETS TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS FIRST." I shouted, after seeing the venom contingent fire back at us.

"these guys are tough" stated kion, after he observed there movements and took out a few targets.

"this brings back memories of your father kristonal," stated Nala as she fired at the venom ships.

I saw two venom fighters coming in behind Kiara, I then remembered what fox's friend peppy hare would say.

"Kiara, DO A BARROL ROLL" I shouted at her and she did, then I said. "Kiara, use your brakes!"

"THATS OUR LEADER" said vitani, with admiration, and adoration.

soon a enemy aircraft was shown on our radar.

"I cant let you interfere with my operations" said the captain of the venom cruiser, I chuckled and knew what to do next.

"terra firma bomb volley Now!" I ordered, as we each released our nova bombs at the ship destroying it causing the ape aboard to become shocked.

"HOW COULD I BE BEATEN? WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" he shouted, I answered.

"we're team terra firma star fox, and we will stop andross, once and for all." I stated as the mission became complete.

"all aircraft report," I stated, receiving replies for my request.

"I took a few hits but I'm ok" replied nala, her son kion replied next.

"thanks kristonal, I thought they had me" he stated enticing a chuckle from his sister.

"Kiara here I ok and I guess I should be thankful." she stated, her adopted sister chuckled.

"vitani here and thanks for the advice, kristonal" she said in a thankful voice.

" ok team lets head out." I said.


End file.
